kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
And the Mole Rat Will Be CGI
Thanks to a botched attempt by Senor Senior, Junior at burgling the crown jewels from the Tower of London leads to a Hollywood director setting his sights on Kim and Ron's potential for a blockbuster action film. Subsequently, Kim and Ron are followed by two glamorous movie stars, one of them attempting to learn about their lives for an upcoming Kim Possible movie. Characters (in order of appearance) * Senor Senior, Junior * Senor Senior, Senior * Senor's Henchmen * Kim Possible * Mr. Murrow * Ron Stoppable * Wade * Actors in Tower Guard attire * Mr. Huey * Rufus * Jimmy Blamhammer * Heather * Quinn * James Possible * Ann Possible * Jim and Tim Possible * Middleton High Students * Steven Barkin * Monique * Bonnie Rockwaller * Tara * Hope * Marcella * Jessica * Valets * Civilians * Liz * Film crew * Motion Capture Actor Plot Summary Mission Junior, in an attempt to impress his father, gives a try at stealing the Crown Jewels from the Tower of London. Unfortunately for him, he mistakes a movie set in New Zealand for the real-deal. Once Junior finds out that a Kim Possible movie is set for production he goes out of his way to try and persuade Jimmy Blamhammer to cast him as the role for the villain of the movie. Personal Story-line Kim and Ron find themselves being followed by the all-star celebrities cast to act as them, Heather and Quinn. While things might seem exciting at first, Kim and Ron soon grow weary. Kim begins to rue living in the shadow of the seemingly perfect Heather, while Ron struggles to get any meaningful interaction out of Quinn. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Kim: The whole thing of a Kim Possible movie... Ron: Holly''weird'' if you ask me. Senor Senior, Junior: "But isn't the molerat usually naked?" Jimmy: "Hey, hey! It's a family picture." Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode Hether.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions * When Jimmy Blamhammer states, "We're shooting back-to-back sequels", it's a referral to the 80's trilogy Back to the Future. Parts two and three of the aforementioned trilogy were filmed immediately after one another. * The movie producer/director character Jimmy Blamhammer is based on filmmaker Jerry Bruckheimer. Trivia * Anneliese Van Der Pol (Heather) and Raven Symone (Monique) also worked together on That's So Raven. * Rufus' "CGI form" (which was still hand-drawn) had a few things different from the original Rufus barring just his clothes- he had proper hands, white eyes, a thicker tail and no claws * The squirrel suits that Kim and Ron wore in New Zealand, are the same suits that they wore at the beginning of the episode Bad Boy. * A scene that was scripted but was cut from the final show had Rufus' reaction to his CGI counterpart. Errors * When Kim and Ron are saving the day from Junior, Ron's freckles are missing. But when he takes his helmet off, he has his freckles again. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise Category:Episodes Category:Season 3